


You are mine! - RinHaruWeek 2019 Day 1

by Yohao88



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post Dive to the Future, Post Road to the World movie, Post-Canon, Rinharu Week, Rinharu Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yohao88/pseuds/Yohao88
Summary: For the promptCONFESSIONS -Get together - Pre RelationshipBeing reunited with your friends after a long time can be a rather interesting experience, especially if old friends finally meet more recent ones. Now that a mix of different pasts and people crossed paths in the present, there may be a few more dots to link... and some feelings to get through.WARNING: it containsSPOILERSfrom the S3 extra scenes in"Road To The World". If you care about not knowing a thing, it's best if you read after watching the movie! :)
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Rin & Haru Week





	You are mine! - RinHaruWeek 2019 Day 1

“You should have seen them, fighting like angry cats over you! Rin’s introduction was literally _‘I swam a relay with Haru’_!”

The poor and very amused imitation Kisumi made of Rin left both the one concerned and Ikuya with a very red and angry face, after their friend told Haru about their first encounter.

“I was just pointing out why I knew him!!” Rin growled, increasingly embarrassed because even more people started laughing of his reaction. “And don’t look at me, you!” he added, planting his hand on Haru’s face since he was staring at him and Ikuya, who refused to protest but was pouting, sat on his chair next to Hiyori in Asahi’s sister’s café.

“Your crush is showing, Rin,” Sousuke giggled, getting hit in the face by his friend’s baseball cap right after.

“Haru is really popular,” Makoto smiled, putting down his cup of coffee, making the interested party, sat at his side, glare at him.

The group of friends met that afternoon there, to have a coffee and a chat together before going on with their day. Rin was the last one to arrive and was about to sit when Kisumi started talking about him.

“One day I want a rematch,” Hiyori smiled, sipping his drink. “I’m not very good at losing.”

“You suck at that game,” Ikuya commented, adding then a “You too,” towards Asahi, that stopped laughing almost as soon as he started.

“Oi…”

Makoto looked at them all, serene. “It feels weird that we all know each other, now.”

“Or that we met here in Tokyo,” Asahi added.

“Well, if you want to go on swimming professionally, this is the best choice,” Rin replied, sitting at the head, next to Haru, that scoffed at him.

“The one who went to Australia said,” he commented, drinking his tea.

This time, Rin kicked his leg.

“How was it, swimming in Sydney?” Asahi enthusiastically asked.

More than happy to hear such a question, Rin grinned proudly. “It was worth it. I have a great coach and strong teammates. It’s been a cool experience.”

“We trained in the U.S.,” Ikuya quietly pointed out, without looking at the redhead, with an evidently provocative tone. Next to him, Hiyori was smiling, amused by his competitive attitude.

Rin obviously couldn’t back off. “Oh, really? Then I can’t wait to see what you are capable of.”

“Whenever you want,” was the just as irritated reply. “And by the way, our relay team was surely better than yours.”

“No way!” Rin exclaimed, the both of them standing up to stare daggers into each other better. “Just you wait and-- Oi!!”

While they were discussing, Haru stood up and grabbed first Rin and then Ikuya, dragging them towards the exit.

“We have to go swimming. Hurry up.”

“Oi, Haru, my coffee!!” Rin shouted, trying to wriggle free, while everyone else started laughing.

Aside from Makoto, who had to go back home to study, and Kisumi, that went back to his uncle’s office, all the others reached the closest pool, to train a bit together.

“Mikhail’s going to get mad, if I skip even just one day,” Rin sighed, after completing a few laps.

“Don’t tell me,” Haru replied, since Ryuuji was probably even worse.

Hiyori, who heard that after completing a couple of laps, stopped, crossing his arms on the lane rope. “You heard those two? They have professionals as coaches and they even dare to complain.”

“Yeah, what a waste,” Ikuya agreed, stopping as well.

Rin and Haru were already glaring at them.

Even Sousuke, who was swimming at a relaxed pace a few lanes farther, joined the funny protest. “Why don’t you see if a professional coach is enough to be the fastest one?”

“Yeah, let’s have a race!” Asahi exclaimed, almost jumping out of the pool.

“Hey, right! We have yet to race each other!” Rin grinned, all fired up, remembering about the challenge from before.

“Sounds good to me!” Ikuya replied, getting out of the water.

“Hehe! Showdown time, then!”

The two glared at each other for a second, but then Rin seemed to remember something and turned towards Haru with a sly grin. As soon as he saw him, Haru flinched, since he already knew what he was about to ask.

“Haruuu… Since now you swim butterfly too, what do you say about joining us?”

Frowning even more from the lane he was floating in, Haru turned to a side with a big pout. “N-no way! I only swim free.”

“That’s not true anymore and you know it.”

“I won’t swim butterfly.”

“Are you afraid of losing against me?”

Haru grew irritated by his more and more pleased smile. “What if I’m afraid I might beat you?”

“Ha! As if that could happen!”

“You couldn’t beat me, Haru,” Ikuya added, just as satisfied.

Rin immediately turned towards him. “Are you saying you think I’m faster than you?”

“Who said that?!”

In the next lane, Hiyori was laughing and Haru disappeared underwater to escape that not very free situation.

Asahi walked towards them, hands on his hips. “Now, now! Why don’t we all swim free? This way we can all compete equally, no?”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Sousuke agreed, coming out of the water too. “I’ll check who wins.”

“Oi, Sousuke!” Rin protested.

“Perfect!” Asahi eagerly replied, putting his goggles back on. “Then let’s get to it!! I’m not going to lose this one!”

“That’s my line,” Hiyori added, climbing on his starting block.

Rin pointed at Ikuya, annoyed. “Oi, I still have to race him!!”

“I second that!!” his new adversary complained.

“Stop whining and get ready, Rin-Rin.” Haru, who came out too as soon as he heard the word ‘free’, was also quietly fixing his goggles standing on the starting point.

“Oi, Haru, you can’t take part to this after backing off!” Ikuya protested, followed by Rin.

“Yeah! That’s not fair!”

Sousuke was grinning, while raising his arm. “Are you ready, guys? Three… two…”

“O-oi, wait, SOUSUKE!!!”

Having to make do with freestyle, they spent almost all the rest of the time fighting each other in the water and between races and some individual training even that afternoon quickly came to an end.

“See you tomorrow, Haru!! Bye, guys!” Asahi screamed, waving his hand while running towards the station, under the orange sky.

“We are leaving too,” Hiyori smiled.

Ikuya sighed, disgruntled. “Yeah, extra early morning practice, tomorrow.”

“As if you are sorry about it,” Haru commented, quietly.

“Haha! Point taken.”

Hiyori raised his hand, before turning. “See you guys next time, then.”

“Yeah, bye!” Rin waved too, as Haru and Sousuke did, before turning towards his two remaining friends. “What do we do, now?”

“I’m afraid I have to leave too,” Sousuke shrugged. “Tomorrow morning I’m through some rehab at the gym, but we can meet later, if you have time.”

“Deal, then!”

“Be good and don’t fight too much,” the tall guy said, greeting them.

“Shut up,” Haru protested, pouting.

Once even Sousuke walked away, Rin turned back with a sigh. “And you? Do you have plans?”

“Not really. I’ll just go home and sleep.”

“You mean eat mackerel and soak in the bathtub.”

“Oi…”

“Haha!” Putting his hands in his pockets, Rin started walking. “If you have nothing to do, we can grab a bite and then I can take you home, since I came here by car.” He turned with a little spin. “What do you say?”

Haru looked at his hopeful childish grin and smiled, nodding. “Ok!” Spending a bit more time with Rin was definitely better than going home.

Walking towards the main street to look for a restaurant, they took a route through a park nearby.

Haru observed the crows noisily calling each other or flying from tree to tree. That had been a strange afternoon. It was probably just the second or third time they got to meet all together outside of a competition. So many friends from so many pasts now hanging out like that. It was kind of cool.

Thinking about it, he suddenly remembered what happened while they were at the bar. Hearing how Rin and Ikuya got to know each other sounded definitely like them. Looked like they both found another interesting target.

He had never thought about it before, but they without doubt had something in common. Like butterfly, a particularly intense relationship with relays and a tendency to strive for perfection. He even had to rescue them both, at some point. Something was telling him they were going to become good friends.

He raised his head towards Rin’s back, a few steps further. He had just come back and everything was more lively already. After all these years, he was still like the first time he saw him: noisy, insistent and incredibly passionate. He surely couldn’t choose between all the relay teams he ended up being part of, but he was particularly fond of their first one. Everything began thanks to Rin. The thought was making his heart feel funny.

“Did you… really say all that stuff to Ikuya?” he asked, feeling sort of uneasy.

Rin turned, perplexed. “What?”

“What Kisumi said.”

“Uh?” Rin flinched, scratching then his cheek and looking away. “I-I don’t remember. What does it matter?”

“Nothing, just…”

The thought of Rin thinking so highly of him was always a bit unsettling. Even Ikuya was really attached to him, when they where kids, so fixated over being like him. He couldn’t understand them. At least not completely, since he himself wished to be a little more like Rin in the past, but…

“I am not someone you two may have to fight over.”

Rin turned again, embarrassed. “I am not--!”

Haru pouted, looking down. “First Ikuya talking about heroes, then you. Who do you even think I am?”

“Ok! Ok! I didn't mean--! Wait… heroes?”

Rin blinked perplexed, slowing down to walk by Haru’s side.

Haru glanced towards him, lowering his head again. “He told me I am his hero. I still don't understand why.”

Noticing Rin’s surprised expression, he briefly told him what happened with Ikuya after they met again in Tokyo for the first time in years, from all the tension and the guilt for what happened in middle school to that individual relay. It was probably the first time he told that to someone.

When his story ended, Rin looked even more taken aback.

“You’ve never told me about that.”

“There was no reason to.”

“No, not Ikuya and the others.”

“What?”

“Why you quit.”

Haru flinched. He carefully avoided including the reason for him quitting, but why did he notice anyway?

He saw Rin looking the other way.

“Even his brother mentioned it, when we met in Sydney, though he didn’t know about me. Judging by the timeline, it was easy to guess.” He sighed, evidently uneasy. “God, you really are a pain.”

“Look who’s talking,” Haru grumbled, putting his hands in his pockets.

Having to acknowledge they had such a great impact on each other’s lives, especially while walking side by side, was neither foreseen nor comfortable. Between guilt and awkwardness, they didn’t know what was worse.

“Anyway we are here now, don’t we?” Haru said, turning towards his friend. “Forget about that.”

“As if I could!” Rin burst, realizing then that might have sounded different from what he meant – of course he didn’t mean it like he was struck by how much Haru cared for him! – so he avoided Haru again. “T-that was a precious lesson. I will not make the same mistake again.”

Hearing his words, Haru kindly smiled. “Yeah, I agree.”

Peeking towards his tender expression, Rin cleared his throat. “A-and that’s probably valid even for Ikuya,” he added, trying to get back on track. “I think I can understand him a little more, now,” he said, curving his lips with a little sigh.

Haru observed his smile, waiting for him to say something else. He looked a bit nostalgic. What was he even thinking about? Something cheesy without a doubt.

“And…”

Rin talking again made him startle. That conversation was so full of uncomfortable feelings that his guard was extremely up. He saw him turning the other way, evidently embarrassed.

“I may feel… kind of like him, about you.”

At those words, Haru widened his eyes, taken by surprise, but he pouted right after, feeling his cheeks warm up a little. “Not you too.”

Rin turned, his face evidently red, now. “Well, if it wasn't for you, I…!!” He stopped, clearly taking back what he was about to say at the last second. “W-whatever!!” And he looked away again.

Haru couldn’t really get him. He wasn’t feeling _that_ special. Why all that fuss about him?

A sudden memory from about a year ago, however, made him remember that wasn’t the first time he had a chat like that with Rin.

“You said you admired me,” he mumbled, timidly. “… but you’ve never talked about heroes.”

Rin turned at the speed of light. “It’s the same thing!!” Then, realizing what he said, he blushed even more, looking away. “And forget about that!!!”

 _As if I could…_ , Haru just thought, deciding to spare his friend further embarrassment. Even because… well… he himself was not so at ease thinking _now_ about that distant trip. That time he was struck by Rin’s words and really happy to hear him say something like that. Now… he had to say it felt quite embarrassing, especially because Rin was there with him, and he had no intention of even just vaguely letting him understand that _maybe_ – but _just maybe_ – he might have been reciprocating those feelings. It was classic of Rin to openly spout embarrassing stuff and then be embarrassed about it right after, but he dragged him into the same boat, now.

Trying to overcome that moment of funny discomfort, they walked in silence next to each other for a while, making sure to look in opposite directions.

“A-anyway,” Rin stuttered at some point.

Haru turned towards him, seeing him do the same, still frowning.

“You are _my_ rival and I won't let you forget about it.”

“What--?”

“Y-- _YOU ARE MINE!!_ ”

Haru stopped, astonished, and so did Rin when he became conscious of what he said. That was just like him. That romantic idiot. He had to be seriously jealous of Ikuya. He didn’t expect it at all, but it was kind of cute.

Rin was still staring at him in complete panic, his face considerably red, evidently regretting what he said. Yes, that was exactly the kind of discomforting stuff he was thinking about earlier.

As embarrassing as it sounded, though, Haru couldn’t help but feel happy about it. He cared so much about Rin that knowing he was so important to him as well made his heart warmer.

Even if he felt his own cheeks getting redder, he couldn’t avoid smiling first, then he just miserably failed to hold in a laughter, for the funny expression on Rin’s face.

“OI!!!” his friend loudly protested, before grabbing his neck while starting to chuckle too. “Don’t you laugh of me!!” Rin screamed, ruffling his hair.

Haru didn’t even try to get free of his catch, just enjoying his warmth, his noisy voice, his cheerful smile and that they could be so close again after what it felt like an excruciatingly long time.

He wasn’t going to lose him to anyone either, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that scene in the movie alone was all the HaruRin content I needed to be happy, in case you hadn't understood it already! XD  
> I hope you liked this silly story ft. Rin being an hopeless romantic in love (as usual).  
> Thanks for reading!!! ~♥


End file.
